


Captured Once Again

by Icey_Daydreamer



Series: Learning To Love And To Forgive [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Daydreamer/pseuds/Icey_Daydreamer
Summary: Lapis is captured by Yellow Diamond, Jasper and the crystal gems must rescue her before it's too late!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd story in the Learning To love And To Forgive series, it's also kind of a oneshot! :D This is a follow up fanfiction to Learning To Forgive And To Love. If you haven’t read that then don’t read this one yet. And warning in advanced, Lapis is going to go through a very traumatic experience and it’s technically explicit. So this fanfic has a Parental Advisory warning on it :p <3 Also thank you to my amazing friend Lara who edited this and made it a thousands times better.

Jasper’s POV:  
Jasper searched frantically for Lapis. She'd been missing since last night and she had no idea where she was. Pearl and Garnet ran into the living room where Jasper was pacing the floor.

“Where is she?!” she yells.

Pearl desperately tries to explain. “Someone came from homeworld and fixed the warp pads, but then they destroyed them again. We think it was someone sent by Yellow Diamond. They must have taken Lapis as prisoner. It’s a trap because they knew we’d go after her, they're planning on destroying us... but it’s a risk we have to take, if you want to get her back, Jasper.”

Jasper screamed loudly in rage and she headed to the Galaxy Warp with the Crystal Gems following close behind. Jasper was furious that someone other than herself had touched her Lapis. She was her Lapis and she was her Jasper and she would not rest until she rescued her. She meant everything to her, and she was terrified to think about what might happen to her if she didn't save her. She was a strong gem but not nearly strong enough to defend herself against homeworld gems. She could be shattered! If her Lapis was shattered… Jasper would have no idea what to do anymore. Her entire purpose would be gone. She was going to save her, even if she was broken in the process. She had to.

Lapis’ POV:  
“No..no no no no no! This cannot be happening again!” Lapis was captured once again. Three Jasper soldiers carried Lapis in a glass box, bringing her to Yellow Diamond. She was scared and enraged that she'd been taken prisoner again. It was a like a game that never ended, with her escaping only to be caught again, and she was sick of the game. She wanted it to be finally over.

She was out for a midnight swim last night when Yellow Diamond’s Jaspers took her captive. She was so sick and tired of being a prisoner. She had just become a Crystal Gem with Jasper! her Jasper… She knew she must be worried sick about her. That was when she realized Yellow Diamond’s plan.

She was using her as bait. She knew that Jasper and the others would come to her rescue. She wants to destroy them so she can use Earth for what she planned to all along. Lapis wishes she could send a message but she couldn’t do anything in the glass case she was in. The Jasper soldiers set her down in front of Yellow Diamond, a menacing look on the giant’s face.

“Lapis Lazuli…” she says with a smirk. “I assume you’re wondering why I sent my faithful soldiers to kidnap you.”

“I’ve already figured out your plan! And while you may succeed in luring the Crystal Gems here, I am confident they will defeat you! Peridot, Jasper and I have all joined forces with them. You cannot possibly win against all of us!”

 

“The Crystal Gems cannot defeat me. I am a diamond. An elite gem. I do not fear them. However, they should fear me.” She said with a laugh. With a wave of her hand the Jasper soldiers lifted up the box Lapis resided in and carried her to a different prison, one identical to her last one on the ship with Peridot and Jasper now seven years ago. She was trapped again, unable to escape. She could only hope that the gems were coming after her and that they could defeat Yellow Diamond.

Jasper’s POV:

“No! I can’t accept this! We have to find a way to save sher Pearl!” The large gem yelled.

“Yes I know...I didn’t say we wouldn’t try to save her Jasper, I’m just saying it’s going to take some planning. We just can’t rush in weapons blazing. Besides...I’m not sure it’s wise for you and Peridot to accompany us…” Pearl mumbled the last part under her breath.

Jasper raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What is that suppose to mean? We’ve been on the team for nearly seven years and now you’re accusing us of possibly betraying you?! You should trust us!” she yelled at her, her rage building up inside of her.

 

Garnet rested a hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “Jasper’s right, we should trust them Pearl.”

Pearl simply nodded in agreement as she turned back to the cracked Galaxy Warp.

“Hey P.dot, didn’t you have a way to fix the warp pads a while ago?” Amethyst said casually.

“Yes I did. I had a solution given to me by Yellow Diamond that repaired them. However, I don’t have any more of it.” There was a sigh of defeat from all of them and low growl of irritation from Jasper. “But.. I think I remember how to make it.”  
Suddenly every one’s spirits were lifted as they followed Peridot’s instructions, gathering all the necessary ingredients and equipment to make the elixir. It took them an entire day to complete the potion, having to try many different methods of making it and then having to test it but eventually they got it right. They fixed the warp pad to homeworld and quickly traveled there.

Lapis’ POV:

Lapis sat in the corner of her jail cell, bringing her knees to her chest, trying to fight back the tears.

She wondered if the Crystal Gems were really coming after her. She wondered if Jasper was searching for her. She finally let the tears flow, silently as she replayed memories from the last seven years. Her and Jasper’s first date, the first time the fused out of love and not hatred, fighting side by side with the others, the fight with Jasper when she thought she had cheated on her with Peridot. It had taken Jasper three weeks to convince her she was truly hers and she was truly only hers. It had taken Peridot three years to gain just the slightest bit of trust from Lapis.

She bit down on her lower lip to fight back the loud sobs building up in her throat. She quickly silences herself when she hears footsteps down the corridor. She found herself in a world of fear but acceptance just as she had been just a little bit more than seven years ago.

Jasper’s POV:

Once In homeworld Jasper looks around, nothing had changed since she left. Everything was exactly as it had been. New modern gem technology filled the city, Yellow Diamond’s picture everywhere and Gems all around conversing about the new prisoner. Jasper overhears a conversation held by a Emerald and a Topaz while the others scatter about the city to learn more information on Yellow Diamond.  
“Well, I heard that the prisoner is the Lapis Lazuli that was trapped in the mirror many eons ago.”

“Yes I heard something about that. Didn’t she and the Peridot and the Jasper all join forces with the rebels recently?”

“No one can say for sure, but rumor has it that the Jasper that held Lapis prisoner fused with her.” She Topaz gasps slightly at this.

“No she didn’t!” she Emerald nods and continues talking but Jasper doesn’t stick around to listen. she hated thinking about that time. It was nearly seven years ago but she remembered every second of it like it was yesterday. she had been so cruel to her. she didn’t know what love was then but she sure knew now and she regretted ever hurting her precious Lapis. She was her entire universe and she was determined to get her back at any cost.

Lapis’ POV:  
Lapis cried silently in her cell. She felt as if her entire world was falling down around her, crushing her with it. She was so scared. It had been two days since she was captured. While that may not really be a long time it felt like an eternity.  
She brought her knees to her chest and listened to the sound of electricity buzzing around her cell. She hears the sound of her door being unlocked. One of her two Jasper guards walk in, relocking the door behind them.

So you’re the prisoner gone rebel.” she says with an evil sneer. She backed against the wall of sher prison as she inched closer. she looked identical to her Jasper back home but she was nothing like her. The Jasper soldier grab Lapis by her wrist and pinned her to the wall, her arms above her head, her wrists held together in one of of the Jasper's massive hands. “I’m gonna have fun with you.” she laughed and started letting her other hand wander over every inch of Lapis’ frail body. Lapis closed her eyes and tried to pretend like she couldn’t feel any of it but to no avail. She whimpered slightly as she tried to pull away. she tightened his grip on her, placing her other hand on the waist of her skirt,tugging on it. “Where do you think you’re going little rebel? You’re in prison remember? No escape…” she laughs again, pressing her body against hers before she tears her skirt off. “N-no! Get off me! You’re not my J-!” She's cut off by the huge gem putting her hand over her mouth.  
“Shut your mouth little slut. I am your Jasper. You belong to Yellow Diamond now. Your other pathetic Jasper isn’t coming to save you.” She chokes down a sob at the mention of her Jasper. That’s right little rebel...everyone knows about you and that traitor...Tell me...has she ever done this to you…?” she dragged her hand down the front of Lapis' delicate blue panties. Lapis choked back several sobs, biting her lower lip so hard it bleeds. “St-stop please...I don’t want this! Get o-off! My Jasper would never do this!”

 

Jasper’s POV:  
Jasper and the others had all met back up in the center of town, each of them sharing what they had discovered. Everyone but Garnet had turned up empty. “Yellow Diamond is keeping her trapped in the Diamond Palace. She's kept in the lowest level of the Palace with two Jasper guards.” she looks over at Jasper, her expression unclear. Garnet places her hand on Jasper’s shoulder. “You will have to rescue her while the rest of us battle Yellow Diamond. Careful not to wreck the place but so bad. If it comes down, so does the rest of the Palace which would injure or shatter many innocent gems.” she gives Jasper and encouraging smile. “You can do it Jasper. Let’s go save your Lapis.”  
They make their way up to the Palace, fighting off several Jasper guards and Ruby soldiers. They finally break into the “throne room” where Yellow Diamond is sitting in her chair, looking over plans for the Cluster. “Ah, the Crystal Gems...do you really think you can defeat me? The gems prepare for battle with the Elite, but before the fight can begin Garnet kisses Jasper’s forehead, giving her future vision for a split second, just enough for her to know where Lapis is. “Go Jasper!” Jasper nods and plows her way through several guards of various gems, heading toward the lower level of the Palace.

Lapis’ POV:  
She screamed loudly in pain as the Jasper pushed two of her fingers inside her. Lapis choked on sob after sob, begging her to stop. She didn’t want this. Even though her Jasper had asked about doing intimate stuff like this she understood that Lapis just wasn’t ready yet. Now? Her innocence was being stolen from her. The Jasper tied Lapis’ hands behind her back so she couldn’t fight back. she forced her to bend over, grinding against her. Suddenly there's a loud crash on the other end of the hallway and the sound of heavy footsteps coming toward them at a rapid pace. The Jasper uses a shred of Lapis’ skirt to gag her, tossing her to the ground. “Don’t move. I’m not done with you yet.” Lapis whimpers weakly when a familiar voice sounds. “What...did you do to my Lapis?!” her Jasper yells when she sees her tied up and gagged,lying on the floor with a tear stained face. Before the other Jasper can respond, Crystal Gem Jasper summons her helmet and charges at Yellow Diamond Jasper, taking her out in one blow. she unties Lapis and picks her up. She clings to her, sobbing heavily. “J-Jasper...You came for me…” she buries her face in the crook of her neck. she clutched her tightly, holding her as close to her body as she can. She was safe...safe in her arms.

Jasper’s POV:  
she clutched her precious Lapis close to her, listening to loud sounds of the ongoing battle that was occurring above them. They must’ve finally engaged Yellow Diamond. she wants to help them but her top priority is to get Lapis to safety. They weren’t here to defeat Yellow Diamond quite yet. This was a rescue mission. Lapis wasn’t completely safe until Jasper got her back to the temple. she rushes up to the throne room, running down any guard that stood in her way. she had to be careful when fighting because she was holding her entire world in her arms. she made her way to the throne room to see Alexandrite behind the quartz child’s shield.Yellow Diamond merely laughed but when she attacked she wasn’t able to break the shield. She took a step back when Jasper called out. “Gems, Let’s go! I have Lapis, we can defeat Yellow Diamond another time but now is not it!” Alexandrite looks back at her and nods, they all run to the nearest warp pad, which happened to only be a few steps behind them.  
Once back at the temple, Alexandrite unfuses and Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst fall to the floor in exhaustion. Garnet is the first to stand. She walks over to Jasper who is still clutching Lapis. She’d fallen asleep in her arms. Garnet smiled and just nod. Jasper didn’t know what that meant but she just shrugged. she took Lapis into her room that the gems had added to the temple and laid her in her bed, pulling the blanket over her, up to her shoulders. She stirred in her sleep a bit, mumbling something that Jasper couldn’t make out. she smiled softly and slipped off her shirt, climbing into bed with her, pulling her close to her. sher head rest on her chest. She always looked so relaxed when she was sleeping. she couldn’t help but wonder what she was dreaming of.

Lapis’ POV:  
She was back on the ship. Trapped in a room with a Jasper. Notsher Jasper. Looked like her Jasper but definitely was not her. She cowered down in fear, not wanting to be touched the way she had been. The Jasper came after her and she screamed, thrashing around. She hears a familiar voice, “Lapis! Wake up!” her eyes flutter open, tearing falling out of them like tiny rivers. She was still disoriented and didn’t realize she was home and with her Jasper. “Please don’t touch me! I don’t want this!” Jasper simply kisses her forehead and pulls her close, whispering to her. “Shh….Just relax...you’re safe...it’s me..Your Jasper, just relax…” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Right...she was safe, she was with her Jasper, safe in her arms, in her room, home, at the temple, near the ocean. She was okay. She nuzzles her nose into Jasper neck, tears still streaming down her face.

Jasper’s POV:  
Jasper ran her fingers through her hair, humming softly, trying to just calm her down. She must’ve been through alot in that prison. After a while she pulled away, tears staining her face. she took her thumb and wiped the tears away with a soft smile. she leaned in and kissed her gently. When she pulled away she was smiling. “There's my happy Lapis…” she whispered, causing her to giggle slightly. “Do you want to go to the beach?” She shook her head. “No...I just want to lay here with you…” she grinned and pulled her close again, she read resting on her chest over where her heart could be if she’d been human. she wrapped his arms around her. “I will always keep you safe Lapis, I promise.” “I know…” she smiled softly, her body finally relaxing, their breathing patterns becoming synchronized, her eyes closing. Jasper noticed she was falling asleep again. She would need a lot of rest after what happened. She kissed her forehead and smiled to herself. She was safe again, in her arms, as if nothing had ever happened. She frowned. But everything had happened. And now they'd have to go back and fight Yellow Diamond, which was inevitable anyways. Jasper shook her head. No, not right now. she thought. she closed her eyes and shield Lapis tighter. This was all that mattered right now. Her Lapis, safe. Nothing else mattered in that one perfect moment.

The End  
<3


End file.
